Smile Dip
by DippandMabes618
Summary: A story in which Mabel finds out one of her friends has Smile Dip...


**I know I already posted this but I only got one review so either nobody read it or nobody reviewed...C'mon guys review! It's what I live for...I know what you're thinking, "OMG she has no life!" It's ok it's trueXD**

It was a quiet day at the Mystery Shack. There were barely any customers so Grunkle Stan had already changed back into his boxers and T-Shirt, Wendy was talking to Mabel, and Soos was watching the counter for any specks of dust that may fall on it and when it did he furiously wiped it. In other words it was the perfect day for Dipper to sit in the attic and read his book. It was basically complete silence and Dipper was enjoying every minute of it. That is until Wendy pulled out a bag similar to a bag of chips. Then it seemed like chaos struck the shack.

"So basically he was a dumb-dumb face that obviously had no taste in girls." Mabel said as she finished a story about a boy that rejected her. Wendy laughed and said, "oh Mabel, who would reject you?" "That's what I'm saying!" Mabel said with a smile, and Wendy laughed again and reached under the table where they were sitting and pulled out a bag. "What do you have there?" Mabel asked curiously, "Is it Smile Dip secretly hiding in a chip bag?! Cause if it is I so want some!" "No it's not Smile Dip." Wendy lied with a laugh, "plus if it was I couldn't give it to you." "Why not?!" Mabel asked. "Because I promised Dipper I wouldn't after what happened at the Dusk 2 Dawn." "Oh ok...totally cool with it. It's not like he's my dad or anything but he is my bro and I totally respect his opinion." Mabel said with an insane smile. She then started furiously tapping her foot while looking at Wendy with the same insane looking smile. Everyone stared at her. "Uh, Mabel are you feeling ok?" Wendy asked. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Mabel said with a crazy sounding laugh at the end. "JUST GIVE ME SOME SMILE DIP!" Mabel suddenly yelled and jumped across the table and grabbed the bag.

"Mabel!" "Hambone!" Soos and Stan quickly ran over to the two girls and tried getting the bag from Mabel. "Mabel it's not Smile Dip!" Wendy yelled and grabbed the other end of the bag. The two girls started a tug-of-war fight with the bag that involved a lot of yelling. Somehow Wendy got the bag away and tried to run away, but Mabel jumped on her back and was trying to pry the bag out of Wendy's hand or at least make her fall.

Dipper of course heard all the commotion happening downstairs, but he said to himself, "just ignore it and maybe it'll go away, just ignore it and maybe it'll go away." But of course it didn't so he sighed and stuffed his nose further into his book hoping to block the noise a least a little, but to no avail. "Ugh!" Dipper groaned and flopped backwards onto his bed. On the nightstand that separates his and Mabel's bed there was a picture facing him of his mom and dad. He picked it up and looked behind it where his picture of Mabel laid. He sighed and said, "I love you sis, but is it really necessary to do all this yelling?" He sat there staring at the picture as if it was going to answer, but hey anything can happen in Gravity Falls, right? Downstairs Grunkle Stan was trying to peel Mabel off of Wendy's back and Soos was trying to get in the middle of both of them. Finally Mabel gave up and was pulled off by Stan. Wendy turned around and said, "what the heck was that?" While breathing heavy. "I want that Smile Dip!" Mabel yelled with a look of determination. "It's not Smi-" "Don't start with that 'it's not Smile Dip' crap! I know it is." Mabel said ending with a creepy laugh, "I can smell it." She whispered slowly as she moved a little closer to the bag in Wendy's hand. "Whoa! Stay away!" Wendy said as she held the bag behind her and put her other hand in front of her as if to protect herself. Mabel stopped walking and dropped her creepy pre-teen act and begged Wendy, "please Wendy! Just a little bite!" "No, Mabel." Wendy said, "I promised your brother that-" "Oh, so Dipper is the reason for this?" Mabel asked. Wendy nodded. "So if he said I could have some you'll give it to me?" "Yea, I guess." Wendy said. "Watch this," Mabel said. "What are you going to do?" Soos asked. "Just watch...this is the bright side of having an over protective brother...Aaaah! Dipper help me!"

In three seconds flat Dipper was down stairs screaming for his sister. "Mabel?! Are you okay?!" Dipper asked. "Yea I'm fine!" Mabel said with a smile. "Oh thank goodness." Dipper said while running over to hug her. Mabel hugged him back and looked up and saw Stan, Soos, and Wendy's surprised faces. Mabel smiled and mouthed "watch this." Mabel pulled away from the hug and a look of sadness spread across her face. "Wendy won't let me have any Smile Dip." Mabel said in the saddest way possible, "she said that you told her not to let me have any." "Yea, I did." Dipper said. "But why?! Why would you do that?! Why don't you love me?!" Mabel asked acting like she was really sad about it. "I do love you! But last time you got a stomach ache and I don't want that to happen again." Dipper said. "Please Dipper!" Mabel begged with puppy dog eyes. Even growing up with her Dipper could not refuse. "Ok fine. Wendy let her have Smile Dip." "Yay!" Mabel yelled as Wendy handed her the bag. Wendy walked over to Dipper and said, "you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Dipper sighed and said, "I know."

Later on that night Mabel was in the bathroom throwing up and Dipper was holding her hair back and rubbing he back. Mabel finished and wiped her mouth with the back of her mouth. She turned to Dipper and asked, "ugh Dipper, why did you let me eat so much Smile Dip?"


End file.
